


Runic Discoveries

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a Series of One Shots?, One Shot, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: After Lailah convinced everyone to take a day off, Sorey and Mikleo throw themselves into run exploring. Both having there ideas of what they could potentially find, yet neither expected what they discovered.





	

Being the Shepard meant having many responsibilities and expectations. However, even the Prime Lord had a duty to make sure her Shepard relaxed every once in a while. Even Edna had pushed for them to take a breather. Rose backed Lailah's idea of visiting a spa. Zaveid had his own ideas for taking a day off. Sorey’s mind jumped to being able to explore ruins without any other strings. Mikleo’s sideways glance told him they were sharing thoughts. He’d not even gotten to the word ruins before Rose cut him off.

"We figured. We'll reconvene at the inn in the evening." Rose waved behind her as she left Sorey and Mikleo. Lailah gave them a warm smile, and an order to be careful before twirling to follow Rose. Edna acknowledged them as ruin dorks before throwing her umbrella over her shoulder and walking off. Zaveid grinned, telling them to have fun before he was following Edna. With the two of them left alone in front of Lastonbell's bell tower, Mikleo turned towards Sorey.

"I've never heard of these ones." He expected Sorey to pull out the Celestial Record, but was instead met with a yellowed and creased map. Sorey unfolded it halfway before pointing to an unmarked area near cliffs in the east. Mikleo was skeptical of the supposed location, but had no argument against looking. Even if they found nothing, it would still make for a relaxing walk.

"According to the townspeople, they date back to the Temperance of Avarost, but the area's been neglected, and people forgot about them." Sorey bubbled with subdued excitement. He'd noticed the sparkle in Mikleo's eyes at the age mention. Lefay had been the last time either of them had mentioned that era. With anything from it having a chance of teaching them about Seraph and human relations, Sorey would go alone if he had to.

"Shame that people would forget about something from that era." Mikleo mused, silently hoping that this rumor had substance. The Temperance of Avarost meant a chance to study high Seraphic artes, something Mikleo couldn’t get enough of. Plus he looked forward to Sorey’s excitement if he found any clues towards what he wanted.

"That's more reason to go! Who knows what hidden history is there." Sorey gleamed. Mikleo chuckled, swaying his head. _Typical Sorey…_ Not that he’d ever complain about Sorey’s innocence, even if it was baffling at times.

"Well lead the way." No sooner than he'd finished, Sorey had clutched his wrist and was literally dragging him towards the city’s North entrance.   
  
______________

After an hour of walking, they found themselves in front of crumbling pillars framing an underground staircase. If not for Mikleo, Sorey would have rolled down them. He sheepishly thanked Mikleo before forcing himself to slow down. Though with the increasing darkness he hadn't much choice. The air grew crisper as they descended, an almost electric feel to it. Sorey assumed that to be residue from use of Seraphic Artes. Mikleo theorized about a possible barrier to keep Malevolence out, which with the lack of any since they’d passed the pillars, made a convincing argument.

"Looks like a bust." Mikleo sighed as he moved a shimmering orb of mana and water around them. They stood in a narrow rectangular area that had numerous barrels and crates lining the stone walls. While Seraphim had been here, Mikleo doubted it was anymore than a hideaway. Some of these items had been crafted with Seraphic Artes and would be worth a fortune on a human market. Sorey, however, wasn’t convinced and began running his hands along the one plain wall with hardly a thing against it. The stone felt smooth under his fingertips. Too smooth. The other three walls were rough in appearance alone, but this one reminded Sorey of river weathered rocks. Unexpectedly, he hit a slightly raised area. Curiosity beckoned him to dig his nails in. He managed to dislodge a thin slab that revealed ancient markings. He saw no signs of ink or any form of paint. Rubbing his finger lightly over the marks, they felt burned into the stone.

"Mikleo!" Sorey called to the Seraph who was nearing the stairs. Spinning around, Mikleo took a split second to locate Sorey before rushing to his side. He hummed as he examined the markings, making the same observations Sorey had.

"Certainly seems to match the supposed era, but I don't recognize these..." Mikleo commented as he scanned for any additional clues. Sorey traced the markings, thinking they looked familiar but he couldn't place them. Flipping through the Celestial Record was futile. Mikleo had roamed off to the other side of the room, but had left a water orb suspended next to Sorey, who glanced at the rest of the wall. At his feet he noticed a tiny gap between the ground and wall. After closely examining all viable edges of the wall, he called again for Mikleo.

"It's just hunch, but could you push mana into these?" Before being the Shepard, he’d never have had such an idea, and even still he was skeptical. Mikleo hummed quizzically before placing his hand where Sorey's had been. His eyelids fell as a light blue enveloped him. Sorey found himself glued to the sight; Mikleo had always held a surreal beauty in his eyes, but this was even more surreal. Elysia had Seraphim of every element, including multiple water, yet Sorey never found himself as engrossed with anyone other than Mikleo. Fire had it’s own beauty, but that didn’t compare to water. Although, not even water itself compared to Mikleo’s beauty in Sorey’s eyes.

Sorey would have continued staring if not for the floor beneath him crumbling. He yelped, scrambling to grab an edge. One hand clutched stone, while his other hand been caught by a cold pair of hands. Sorey glanced to the darkness below him before moving up to frantic violets. Mikleo lifted Sorey up, chuckling at the reverse of their usual roles.

"Sorey, you're hurt." Mikleo spoke lowly, eyes on a red trail on Sorey's wrist. Sorey brought the hand up to examine. Only a minor scratch, but Mikleo insisted on healing it.

"I'll be fine. Save your energy." Sorey advised as he peered into the hole. Nothing but darkness. His eyes turned back to the wall then to a shrunken Mikleo.

"I-Sorry... behind this wall are channels made for mana, each linked to a trigger, but I can't tell what the triggers are for." He fussed as his fingers trailed the wall to illustrate.

"That's so cool! That has to be high Seraphic Artes, right?" He crept around the hole, standing only inches from Mikleo. Eyes shining as they traveled across the wall, his mind trying to imagine those channels.

"Not particularly high, but certainly takes heavy planning." Mikleo responded. His hand returned to the markings.

"I'll take it slowly this time and try to trace things without setting off another trigger." Sorey beamed, knowing he'd get to see that exceptional beauty again. While he had high resonance and a taste of seraphim abilities through armatization, he remained astounded by everything dealing with mana. Armatization had given him a higher understanding of it, but he struggled to control it at all without the guidance of a Seraph.

Concern interrupted his excitement when Mikleo's brows furrowed. He knew better than to interrupt, but he grew fidgety. Fingers began twirling a feather hanging from his ear. After several long minutes, Mikleo pulled away, eyes remaining closed for moments more before lazily looking to Sorey.

"This... is complicated and I don't know that I can do it." He sighed largely, eyes finding ground. His foot tapped a pebble.

"Hm, well what if we armatized? I think I could channel mana myself for a short while. Then you could focus on feeling things out." Sorey lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Something amazing had to be behind this wall for someone to have created a complex seal. Sorey knew he and Mikleo could get passed it together.

"It could work, but should you really use the Shepard's power like that?" Mikleo crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Any chance to get better control over things will help in battle." Sorey knew it was a weak argument, but also knew Mikleo would sigh and go along with it.

"Fair enough I suppose. Whenever you're ready." Sorey took a few steps back to have comfort room between him and the hole. Mikleo remained, gazing at Sorey in anticipation.

"Luzrov Rulay." Sorey felt that familiar pulse whenever that name crossed his lips now. A surge running through his veins as Mikleo dissipated from his sight. His body cooled as if he'd just stepped in a river, yet he felt the warmth beside his soul that he knew was Mikleo. Taking a few moments to breath, he focused on the swelling mana around him.

_"Keep your hand in place unless you feel something strange. I’ll pull us away if needed."_ Mikleo's words floated around him hanging in the air, yet never being outside his mind. Sorey took careful steps, being acutely aware of the distance between his heels and the edge. All his fancy footwork in battle meant nothing here.

Sorey felt his eyes sliding shut of Mikleo's accord. Soon after an icy tingling ran through his fingers and as the mana moved, he could see the channels. Rough and shallow, yet mana flowed like water. Strangely came the feeling of that mana being pulled back. Whether by himself or Mikleo he couldn't tell. Some channels were smoother and let mana flow easily, yet it was off putting compared to the rougher ones that required them both to push. After following one channel around the entire room, an audible click filled the room. This prompted them to pull away, eyes scanning.

Dust flew from the wall as it trembled before sliding down. Smiling in unison, Mikleo separated from Sorey to race into the dimly lit room.

"I’m gonna win today." His voice was already an echo before Sorey snapped out of his haze and rushed to catch up. _There's no way I'm letting him beat me this time!_ He let out a light chuckle as he chased after his childhood friend. Flashbacks of them being younger, yet in this same situation ran through Sorey’s mind. They hadn’t been able to explore this freely since before leaving Elysia.

Mikleo had already gained so much ground that Sorey couldn't take in the sights around him until after he'd found Mikleo poised in a hallway. Sorey scanned the wall as he approached, noticing the carvings being examined. Figures were dotted everywhere across the blue-white walls, but only a handful were colored. Mikleo silently pointed towards a number of illustrations higher up. They were puzzling depictions of black figures surrounding colored ones.

"I think we may have a shrine. These two are all over the place." Sorey commented, pointing out two humanoid figures that appeared over and over. They followed the hall, reading aloud any inscriptions they could manage, and came to a circular room where the same two figures continued appearing. While the other colored figures where here and there, these two were all over the place. The inscriptions seemed to suggest a ritual occurred here, Mikleo stating he thought it an exchange of mana.

"Sorey, I think we’re both wrong." Mikleo had gone to the room's center where a decrepit alter sat, a dusty glass case beneath it. Mikleo dared not open it, but brushed it off enough for them to see white, blue, and yellow fabric. The box sparkled in a way that suggested protective artes were in place.

"Are those?" Sorey stopped, staring at the box wide eyed.

"Perfectly preserved matrimony attire." Mikleo commented.

"Oh man, then this must be a church!" Sorey's eyes sparkled as he took the room in completely anew.

"But why underground, and so blasè?" Mikleo pondered as he returned the case. Dusting off his clothing, he returned to Sorey’s side.

"Hm..." Sorey roamed back to the hallway, trying to solve that mystery. He found an off shoot that led to a much smaller room with nothing more than a small hole with rotted wood in the wall. A gold metal inscribed with ancient text lined the fireplace, along with the room’s entrance. Sorey could hardly make out a word with how faded it had become, but it seemed like vows of some sort, or a promise. If it had been a church, then these likely could have been the binding words used, but they didn’t match the style of human or Seraphim vows of the time.

"Hey Mikleo," He called before realizing the other hadn't followed him. He rushed back to retrieve the male, bringing him to the fireplace and explaining his theories. Mikleo crouched down to better see the inscriptions. A hand came to his chin as he studied them. He straightened to move towards the door way, seeing if the inscriptions matched.

"Uh, um... We'll if... I'm reading this right," He paused to search the remainder on the room. As he came back, Sorey noticed his tinted cheeks. "Sorey, I think this was a place for ‘unfavorable’ marriages."

"Unfavorable?" His head cocked.

"Specifically, between human and Seraph." Mikleo half mumbled. Sorey sparkled like a freshly polished gem, hands coming to Mikleo's shoulders.

"That's huge! That's proof that humans and Seraph had deep relationships!" Sorey buzzed. Mikleo felt his cheeks warming as he smirked. This was the exact reaction he expected, yet he still hadn’t braced for Sorey’s energy. 

"One would think you were going to ask a Seraph out." Mikleo teased. Sorey's missing hands left Mikleo feeling cold. At Sorey’s flustered face, Mikleo place both hands on his hips, smirking as if he’d won a bet.

"Hmpf, maybe I am." His arms crossed over his chest, head turned away and up; a futile attempt at hiding his blush.

"Oh really now? So who is she?" His teasing did nothing to lessen the pounding in his own chest. Mikleo had figured Sorey had a crush on someone. He'd been reading everything he could find on human and seraphim relationships. While he had done light reading in Elysia, it wasn’t until after becoming the Shepard that he’d buried himself in libraries for hours flipping through every book there. _If it's Edna..._ he groaned to think of how well that would go. Edna was relentless, and Mikleo doubted that Sorey could handle potential increase. _Though Lailah…_ A more viable option for Sorey, but Lailah didn’t give off the impression of being interested in romantic relationships. Could it be someone back in Elysia?

"He-hey, I didn't say there was..." Mikleo lightly jabbed an elbow into Sorey's side. Sorey felt his face heat.

"No, but why else would you get so defensive?" He was legitimately curious, since Sorey hadn’t said anything. Plus, unlike Mikleo who’d chosen to keep his own feelings tucked away, Sorey was blunt with his. Mikleo had figured out his feelings towards Sorey years ago, and so had Gramps. The older Seraph had advised that Mikleo not reveal anything unless Sorey did first. Mikleo had grown to accept that he’d never be able to confess without complicating their relationship, and had been losing hope of reciprocation. Sorey’s happiness mattered more than letting his feelings be known.

Mikleo let his eyelids fall and had relaxed against the wall, waiting for Sorey's response. A number of scenarios ran through his mind, some more realistic than others. In no way had he been prepared to feel warmth against his lips. His eyes shot open to meet bright green. All too quickly the brunette pulled back, hand twisting in his own hair.

"I-I shouldn't have..." Sorey mumbled, face redder than Lailah's dress. Mikleo was frozen. His lips tingling. Sorey stammering incoherently brought him to reality. Thoughtlessly, Mikleo stepped forward, gripped Sorey's collar and rose on his toes to return the kiss. All the self control and restraint he’d spent years mastering were out the window now that Sorey had initiated. He still doubted if this was reciprocation or if Sorey had been caught in the moment.

Sorey gasped against Mikleo's lips, but after a second of the other remaining still, Sorey let his arm fall around Mikleo's shoulders. The Seraph had wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck. Sorey gingerly set his other hand on Mikleo's waist before pushing further into the kiss. Experimentally, Mikleo moved his lips ever so slightly. Sorey noticed and moved in response, leading Mikleo to move with slight fervency.

Mikleo had meant to slowly lower himself onto flat footing, but with his head spinning, he’d lost his balance. Instinctively, his arms still around Sorey’s neck tightened. Sorey, unprepared for any amount of force, stumbled forward. One arm clung around Mikleo’s waist while the other shot out to catch himself on the wall. The impact had jostled both of them, and Sorey hadn’t been able to prevent Mikleo banging against stone.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Sorey questioned as he pulled the Seraph flush against him.

“I’m fine. What about you though?” Mikleo kept his face buried in Sorey’s neck. His arms had slipped down to Sorey’s shoulders.

“I think there’s a small kink in my neck from the sudden force, but otherwise, I’m okay.” Sorey lightly nuzzled against Mikleo’s hair, until the aquamarine haired male pulled away. He’d only opened his mouth before Sorey cut him off.

“You don’t need to be using artes on such small things.” He chided. Mikleo scowled, but said nothing. His eyes glanced down to their still flushed bodies, and Sorey’s arm that was still snaked around him. Looking back up, he sighed as he moved his hands to rest on Sorey’s chest.

“Maybe we should save this for a better location.” His eyes fell again as he remembered that everyone else would likely be back at the inn. Sorey gave a chaste kiss before responding.

“Then it won’t be just us.” Naturally, Sorey had the same thought. They both went silent; attempting to think up a solution. With a groan, Sorey pushed himself off the wall and swiftly scooped Mikleo into his arms.

“S-Sorey?” His face had become beet red.

“Either way, it’s late and we really should go back, but you were avoiding putting weight on your right leg.” Sorey spoke as if talking about the weather. Embarrassment flooded Mikleo. Admittedly, he’d had a slight pain in his ankle after their tumble. Despite that, he’d been keeping his usual stance, or so he thought. While his heart beat wildly at the thought of staying in Sorey’s arms, he also knew how weird it would look even for the Shepard.

“I can just as easily rest inside you.” His voice trembled only slightly, but he knew it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Call this us being even for when you had to carry me.” Sorey’s smile erased any possible fight within Mikleo. The Seraph nestled more into the arms around him, head laying against a shoulder. Sorey was stubborn, and Mikleo knew better than to argue this time. Keeping a slow pace, Sorey made his way through the ruins, keeping the Seraph as secure as possible. Sorey took half steps around the hole, relying on Mikleo to be his eyes. Unable to see in front of him, he now realized how uneven the stairs were. Once outside the ruins, they were meet with chilled winds. Mikleo shivered and found himself being pulled closer to Sorey, if that was even possible.

It had taken them an hour to get to these ruins, and neither knew how many hours they’d spent in them. Mikleo turned to see the moon and guessed roughly five hours. He figured at least Rose and Lailah would be in the room. There was no point trying to hide things from Lailah, and Rose was quick to pick things up as well.

“Man, we’re just handing Edna ammo.” Sorey sighed after about forty-five minutes of walking in silence. Mikleo chuckled; both at the thought itself and how Sorey had synced with Mikleo’s own thoughts. Edna would have a field day every day for at least a week. Neither could fathom the comments she’d be making around every corner.

“And we know Zaveid will have his own thoughts.” Sorey gave a nervous chuckle in response. They couldn’t decide which was more intimidating. An Earth Seraph with centuries of sarcastic mastery, or a Wind Seraph with no shame. Plus Rose who would no doubt be amused. Lailah wouldn’t intervene unless they had been handed more than they could handle.

“Maybe we can push it off for a few days?” Sorey asked sheepishly, knowing the answer.

“Not if you insist on carrying me in there. Plus, it’s best to get it out of the way sooner.” Sorey hummed in agreement. A few traveling gazes landed on Sorey as he stepped into Lastonbell. Everyone here knew he was the Shepard, but that didn’t stop their confusion when he interacted with air. Mikleo curled against Sorey, feeling their gazes. That had been the strangest thing for him; knowing humans couldn’t see him, yet them knowing a Seraph was there. Sorey shifted his grip to accommodate the change. He smiled down at his Seraph, knowing exactly what had caused his shift.

“We’re almost there.” Sorey whispered, his breath causing Mikleo to shiver. Mikleo pulled back to look up at the still remaining smile. He almost went to lightly kiss those lips, but stopped when he realized how that would look if Sorey reacted. However, Sorey couldn’t care less and leaned down. Though, Mikleo was the only one aware of the sudden whispers floating between the few townspeople out.

Stepping into the inn, he earned a quizzical expression from the inn keeper. Luckily, they were satisfied with Sorey’s answer of his companion having tripped and twisting their ankle. The only thing that followed was a comment of not realizing Seraphim could receive such injuries. Sorey was then offered a second room if two beds would no longer be sufficient. He thanked her for the offer and promised to come back after he knew for certain if it’d be needed. They traveled three doors down the hallway in order to reach their room, and immediately they could hear a thunderous voice. Mikleo reached out to twist the knob and push; bracing for what was about to come.

“Oh look, the ruin nerds have decided to grace us with their presence.” Rose commented; breaking off whatever rant she had been in the midst of. Lailah’s sudden giggling attracted both of their attentions.

“Poor Lady Meebo.” Edna mocked, leaning into her hand.

“Lady Meebo?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t what he had been expecting. Edna smirked, yet said nothing.

“Let’s just say word travels fast here.” Lailah spoke with a large smile, her hands coming together. Sorey and Mikleo both became flustered. Not even twenty minutes had passed since they entered the city. _Oh great, and they assumed I was a girl!_ Mikleo couldn’t fathom what rumors would start now.

“Anyway, shouldn’t we be congratulating them on their big find?” Edna poised as she twirled her umbrella.

“Big find?” Mikleo started.

“But we haven’t said anything?” Sorey finished. Lailah giggled as she hid her face.

“I’d consider finding romance quite a significant discovery.” Her words were light, almost inaudible, but they’d heard. And they grew more flustered than anytime within the ruins.

“Sheps, I figured you a ladies man but hey, nothing wrong with Mikster being your type.” Zaveid ended with a two handed shrug. He strolled to the bed and flopped onto it.

“So who actually wins the pool?” Rose bellowed from across the room.

“Wait, you guys were betting on us getting together?” Mikleo stammered, twisting slightly within Sorey’s arms. Sorey, still recovering from embarrassment, fumbled to keep his grip on Mikleo.

“More on when, and who’d confess first. Speaking of, who was it?” Edna replied as she tossed a coin pouch into the air.

“Pst, look at them, it had to be Mikey-boy.” Zaveid boasted. Edna grinned, but stayed silent, turning back to them.

“Hm, but Sorey is the more blunt of the two.” Lailah countered, with Rose backing her. Suddenly all debate ceased and every pair of eyes turned on them in anticipation.

“Wha-well… I mean, technically… Sorey?” Mikleo turned to look up to Sorey at the end. Mikleo knew his answer, but was Sorey’s the same? Sorey pursed his lips and hummed lowly. Mikleo felt his heart thumping.

“I mean, neither of us actually said anything… But I guess,” He paused to inspect the ceiling before giving a nervous smile “I did kiss him first.”

“Cough it up!” Edna demanded as she jabbed her umbrella into Zaveid’s ribs, who rolled off the bed with yelp. Behind them, Rose and Lailah were giddy and literally jumping. The Wind Seraph made a very audible groan before righting himself and tossing a large pouch at Edna, who began separating coins into three piles. Sorey noticed that two piles were getting two coins for every one put into the third pile.

“Anyway, we just wanted to let you know we were back. We’re gonna get a second room since we both suffered some light injuries.” Sorey commented as things died down. He was desperate for an escape and had a good feeling Mikleo felt the same. However, Sorey gently lowered Mikleo, asking him to wait there momentarily while he contacted the innkeeper. He felt bad leaving Mikleo, but this would be quicker and give them both a chance to stretch. Astoundingly, the innkeeper already had a key waiting on the counter before he’d said a thing. Apparently, the innkeeper lacked the resonance to see Seraphim, but could in a sense hear them — she claimed it was like white noise but with a level of emotion— Sorey felt slightly embarrassed, but took the key and raced back to his group.

Mikleo couldn’t have been at Sorey’s side any faster even if they’d armatized. His skin could fool one into thinking he was a fire Seraph. He clutched Sorey’s sleeve, begging for them to leave that instant. Zaveid had gotten one comment out before Sorey’s skin matched Mikleo’s. Even Lailah was embarrassed for them, while Rose vehemently insisted that Zaveid absolutely did not have to say that. Edna’s scoff set them off even more, leading Sorey to pull them out into the hall and nearly slamming the door. Mikleo was trembling against Sorey, who proceeded to once again pick him up.

A silent room was a reprieve after that onslaught. They knew those comments would come, especially from Zaveid, but they assumed they’d at least get a full twenty four hours first. Sorey had shaken everything off the moment the door to their room clicked. He sat on the edge of the bed, moving Mikleo to be resting in his lap. Although Sorey found flustered Mikleo adorable, he focused on calming his Seraph. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Mikleo’s. A pale hand came to cup his cheek before Mikleo shifted so that he was straddling Sorey. Being on nearly even levels now, Mikleo brought their lips back together. Moments passed with them merely enjoying the feeling of the contact before, just as he had in the ruins, the Seraph moved first. Sorey was quick to respond this time. Movements were slow and careful. Sorey daringly traced Mikleo’s lower lip. With a light moan, Mikleo allowed Sorey’s tongue to brush against his. Sorey inhaled sharply as he rested his hands on his partner’s hips. Mikleo moved a hand from Sorey’s chest to tangle in the silky brunette locks.

Sorey broke away, gasping for air. Mikleo, giving Sorey time to breath, tugged at the Shepard’s cloak. Sorey was warm to the touch and it surely wasn’t helping. With shaking hands, Sorey removed the article and gently set it on the ground. Mikleo ran his hand down Sorey’s cheek and neck, stopping to toy with the first button on his shirt. After receiving a slight nod, Mikleo swallowed before beginning with trembling hands to undo each button. He stayed slow, giving Sorey every opportunity to change his mind. Sorey was left with his black undershirt when he reached for Mikleo’s collar, tugging only slightly at the zipper. Mikleo covered Sorey’s hand with his own. Sorey was mesmerized by shimmering violet. A small, yet beautiful smirk graced his vision as his hand was guided down. His breath had caught in his throat, eyes glued to the smooth pale skin slowly being revealed. Mikleo leaned back just enough to slip the garment off, letting it join the cloak.

Running a hand along the Seraph’s spine, he paid close attention to which areas elicited a reaction. Mikleo’s hands gripped Sorey’s shoulders as their lips rejoined once more, their tongues immediately diving towards the other. Sorey began exploring Mikleo’s exposed torso. He hadn’t expected such a loud moan from ghosting over Mikleo’s stomach. He played with holding Mikleo’s sides and running his thumbs up and down. A series of smaller moans mixed with the increasingly fervent kissing had been the reward of Sorey’s curiosity.

Hearing his heart in his ears, Sorey carefully lifted Mikleo off his lap in order to lay him down against the bed. Sorey began to trail kisses along the smooth jawline. Mikleo’s hands grew desperate, darting underneath Sorey’s shirt and up to his chest. Mikleo was determined to learn and memorize every curve of Sorey’s muscles.

“Mik—ah…” Sorey moaned when fingers curled against his collarbone. Mikleo snapped to examine Sorey’s expression, unsure if that had been a positive or negative response. Lifting the fabric up to Sorey’s neck, Mikleo reached upwards to gently nip at where his fingers had been. Sorey’s head fell backward, arms trembling. Mikleo beckoned for him to fall, flipping their positions when he did. Mikleo settled around Sorey’s waist. With what little strength he had, Sorey delivered the black shirt to the ground as Mikleo trailed feather light kisses along his chest, and dragging his teeth along his collarbone.

“Sorey…” Mikleo groaned as a hand found his shoulder blade. Mikleo let his fingers dance down to Sorey’s hip, starting from the back and tracing the forward curve, until he found fabric. Green met violet. Both clouded with desire, yet reasoning remained. Neither would move further than the other allowed. In lieu of words, Sorey gently pushed his hips into Mikleo’s touch. In that moment, Mikleo could have sworn he’d been struck by lightning.

“You…you sure?” Mikleo panted, failing to suppress a tiny moan.

“Only if you are.” Sorey breathed heavily.

“I’ve dreamed of this for years.” Mikleo confessed. Sorey smiled at him, a hand running over Mikleo’s cheek.

“You too, huh?” Sorey replied with a grin. Violet eyes widened; their feelings had always been mutual, yet neither had said a thing. With a smile of his own, Mikleo let his hand float over to the buttons stopping them.

“You’re really sure?” Mikleo wanted complete assurance before moving forward.

“Yeah.” Sorey sighed, forearm resting against his forehead. With careful movements, Mikleo undid the buttons and slowly slipped a hand beneath both waistbands. Once again, he moved slowly to give Sorey time to argue. The moan when his fingers barely grazed told Mikleo there wouldn’t be any argument. Mikleo felt the shudder that coursed through Sorey’s entire body, and he’d only wrapped his fingers around Sorey. Adjusting his position, Mikleo gave a few small pumps to test the waters. Sorey bit his lip and red beads formed. Mikleo paused, intending to stop, then came Sorey’s desperate voice.

“Mikleo… d-don’t stop.” Mikleo felt the shock all the way to his core. He froze, unable to handle the image of Sorey flustered and in this situation. Hearing Sorey _begging_ and struggling to breath set Mikleo aflame. With a new vigor in his veins, he started pumping slowly. He relished in every sound Sorey made. Once he found a good rhythm, he worked up speed in stages. Somehow, he’d managed to create a writing Sorey, who clutched the sheets as if his life depended on it.

Mikleo couldn’t get enough of Sorey’s sounds and aimed for causing more. Numerous attempts at Mikleo’s name floated past his lips, all devolving into pure moans. Each moan sending a shiver through him, Mikleo became aware of his own needs, but he kept his attention on Sorey. Sorey, who looked at him with even more pleading eyes. Mikleo wasn’t immediately sure of what Sorey wanted. Groaning came from the brunette when Mikleo stopped.

“Mikleo?” Sorey shifted to supporting himself on his forearms, his tone nothing but concern. His still heavy breathing filling the silence.

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know what I’m doing and it doesn’t seem to be enough for you.” Mikleo sighed as his hands floated to his own hips. Sorey shifted into a sitting position and rested his forehead against Mikleo’s.

“All I need is you for it to be enough.” He nuzzled lightly. Mikleo couldn’t bring himself to look at Sorey’s face. Despite all of Mikleo’s planning to help Sorey in any matter, he’d hadn’t prepared for this. Only his own thoughts and curiosity had contributed to this matter.

“You don’t want to take it that far. That’s fine.” Sorey sighed, cupping Mikleo’s face. Static became Mikleo’s blood. _He couldn’t mean?_ While it was a small thing to Seraphim, that had much larger implications to a human, even one raised by Seraphim. Their journey had taught them plenty about biological needs of humans and the societal norms that went with them.

“Sorey. Are you really?” Mikleo couldn't figure out how to finish his thought. Sorey intertwined his fingers with Mikleo’s.

“There’s no one else I’d want to.” Only now did Sorey’s eyes open, solidifying his resolve more than any string of words could. Bringing their hands upwards, Sorey rubbed against Mikleo’s hand.

“B-but Sorey, we only know how that works in theory.” Mikleo mumbled. Sorey deeply kissed him before replying.

“And we can’t know it in practicality until we try.” Mikleo couldn’t argue that logic, but his hesitation wouldn’t leave. Not that he hadn’t wanted this, but it was happening so fast. Yet there Sorey sat, looking calm and beautiful as always. Candle light highlighted the curves of his bare shoulders, the definition his arms had gained from fighting hellions. The shimmer from his earrings kept pulling Mikleo’s gaze to his face. That face he’d watch lose its childish roundness. Sorey had matured right in front of him, yet he’d never truly noticed until that moment.

“It’s just such a large step.” Mikleo couldn’t meet Sorey’s eyes. His gaze fell to an awkward location, causing his face to heat up before his entire head turned.

“That we’ll take together when we’re both ready.” Sorey’s expression was the epitome of innocence, and Mikleo melted. He’d wanted this for so long and now that he was being handed the chance, he was afraid. Afraid of what? Ruining their relationship? As if that could happen. But would Sorey always want to be like this with him?

Sorey fell back, eyes on the ceiling, arms lazily over his chest. Never had he even hinted at all his dreams of being intimate like this with the Seraph. Elysia had instilled in him that there would always be distance between their species. To Sorey, this was not only proof that they could close that distance, but would forever connect himself and Mikleo. Even if they were to drift, they’d always have this event.

Mikleo moved to hold himself above Sorey, gazing down at his one and only. He leaned down to kiss Sorey. The slightest roll of his hips was enough for Sorey to break them apart. Searching for anything other than complete desire. Giving a smile as pure as snow, Mikleo focused on keeping his voice unbroken.

“I… I want it to be you. In every regard.” A hint of red colored his cheeks. He could only hope Sorey would understand every meaning in his words. Sorey’s stunned expression was enough for Mikleo.

The Seraph slid back enough for Sorey to come to a sitting position; his face still paralyzed. Mikleo removed himself from the bed, smiling at Sorey as he slid his pants down his hips. Mikleo couldn’t help but smirk as those greens followed the movements, and then went sheepish when the last layer of clothing fell.

“You’re adorable. Acting like you haven’t seen it before.” Mikleo commented as he strolled back to the bed.

“This is way different than anything before!” Sorey stammered as Mikleo set himself on the edge. Mikleo chuckled lightly, placing a hand on Sorey’s hip.

“Yes, but now you have an excuse to stare.” He teased, knowing full well he’d get that blush in response. Sorey practically threw himself off the bed.

“Well it’s not fair if you can’t do the same.” Sorey retorted, struggling to get a grip on his own pants. Since his clothing wasn’t near as form fitting, he couldn’t put on quite the show Mikleo had, but that didn’t matter. Sorey had anticipated the Seraph reacting as he himself had, yet instead, Mikleo smiled as his eyes traveled up and down Sorey.

“You’re gorgeous.” His head tilted as he spoke, and Sorey could have sworn his heart stopped.

“Says the one more so.” Sorey scratched at his jaw. Mikleo extended a hand towards Sorey, who’s body acted on its own to take that hand. The force of pulling Sorey back onto the bed had been too much for the Shepard and he fell. Sorey’s hands landed beside Mikleo’s head. Arms snaked around Sorey’s neck, coaxing him downward. Tongues reunited before Sorey trailed his fingers over Mikleo’s stomach. This had earned him a small moan against his lips.

Pulling Sorey closer, a large moan vibrated between them when Sorey moved his hand over Mikleo’s hardened member. A loud gasp left Mikleo when Sorey began pumping. Fingers digging into his shoulder and collarbone only encouraged him. Despite his efforts, Mikleo couldn’t silence a single moan. Sorey’s warmth had been far more arousing that he imagined. Maybe it was the natural coolness of a Water Seraph, but Mikleo preferred the former.

Mikleo gasped sharply when Sorey lifted a leg over his shoulder. Looking through half lidded eyes as Sorey moved his previously rhythmic hand to rest on the underside of Mikleo’s thigh. Biting his knuckles as their eyes met, Mikleo nodded, and then his knuckles turned white. Sorey had gone slow and stopped with one finger half way in. He could feel every tremble, and waited until they settled to move further. Pausing when he’d hit knuckle deep, Sorey looked back to Mikleo. Trembling, scarlet faced, and still biting his hand Sorey held still.

Uncertain, Sorey brought another finger to his entrance, waiting for a sign. He took Mikleo’s slowing breath to mean he’d adapted as much as possible. Mikleo groaned, half in pleasure half in pain as the second finger entered faster than the previous.

“S-Sor—ah.” Sorey had barely started twisting both fingers. Sorey’s moan was lost beneath the screams of the Seraph. His self control was slipping, but he wouldn’t dare move faster than Mikleo wanted.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nn-not in a-ah… bad way…” Mikleo moaned, hands having moved to clutch sheets. Sorey refocused on his movements. He knew what they both wanted, but he need to finish preparing. Based on the small handful of reading material he’d had on this subject, this was the most important step. After a while, Mikleo’s screams had softened to moans. Sorey removed his fingers, yet again looking to meet Mikleo’s gaze. Words being impossible, Mikleo clamped his eyes shut and spread his legs further. Sorey hummed lowly as he positioned himself.

He caressed Mikleo’s side before slowly pushing in. Mikleo’s cracking voice reverberated in Sorey’s skull. Their moans mixed as Sorey built up gradual momentum. With each thrust Sorey pushed deeper, and each time Mikleo’s moans grew larger. Amidst his movements, Sorey unintentionally changed his angle, causing a particularly loud moan from Mikleo as he coated Sorey’s stomach. Sorey only got a couple more thrusts in before he shuddered as his vision went black, and Mikleo tightened around him.

Sorey collapsed beside Mikleo, both of their breathes coming in ragged pants and half attempts at each other’s name. Slowly, Mikleo inched towards Sorey to nuzzle into his chest. Sorey managed to reach out to clutch Mikleo’s shoulder. Neither of them had any intent of moving until morning at the soonest.

  
Filtering sunlight was the next thing either of them remembered, and hushed voices outside their door.

“Mik—” Sorey broke into a coughing fit, throat feeling like sandpaper.

“I—” Mikleo had his own coughing fit, but managed to continue “—know, we need to get up.” Reluctantly, he pulled away from Sorey, and stumbled across the room to where he’d left his pants. Everything was sore and the simple act of getting dressed drained him. Sorey had forced himself up after Mikleo’s legs refused to continue supporting his weight.

“I’ll be fine once we get moving.” He assured. Sorey still insisted on keeping their hands intertwined as they opened their door.

“Ah, good timing. We couldn’t decide whether we should wake you.” Lailah chimed in her usual cheerful manner.

“Yeah, but since you’re up, let’s get moving.” Rose urged.

“What she means to say is that we may have to avoid this entire half of the continent for a while.” Zaveid gracefully added. Edna simply eyed them before turning to hide behind her umbrella. Sorey gave his nervous laughter before handing the keys over to Rose and asking her to return them while he and Mikleo slipped out the back.

Word really did travel fast here. Everybody they passed erupted into whispers, and Sorey could only hope for positive gossip out of this event. Mikleo refused to repeat anything he managed to hear until they were far away from the gazes of any humans.

Traveling to the southern region would prove to be a grueling journey that would earn the Shepard a new reputation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What was originally supposed to be a short mostly fluffy excuse for me to write ruin dorks making out in ruins, turned into this much larger, smutty one shot. Three days were spent editing this because every read through I added a ton more words and moved things around, but I'm finally happy with it, and hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> While I'm still getting my feel back for writing fanfics, I'm absolutely loving writing for these two, but I've got one other fic idea and then I'm out of ideas. So if anyone wants to toss me prompts (hell even drabble prompts), I'm all ears. I can also be found on tumblr as Koko-ai if you want to message me there at all.


End file.
